Bleach Eater
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul is just a normal human (That can see ghosts) until she arrives andchanges his life can Soul become squad thirteens captain
1. Chapter 1

An elderly man sat his black hair peppered with grey. the room he was in was long with twelve other people sanding in two rows of six all wearing a similar black and white shikakusho all wearing a sword and a blank expression. He watched as the person on the end of the first row fidget with a badge on her arm.

He looked up "Lieutenant Albarn why are you here and where is your captain?"

She rubbed her arm shyly "My captain pasted in the night from his illness and the other members of the squad elected me to take his place in this meeting Head captain Death Sir."

The head captain rubbed the bridge of his nose "let's hope this source of spiritual pressure can fill the place." He's eyes fell on the Lieutenant "Lieutenant Albarn go to the world of the living and watched the new source of spiritual pressure I want a report on him every few days."

The lieutenant nodded "when do you wish me to leave sir?"

The head commander rings his hands "Be on your way now but be weary if you get to attached we will send someone after you."

The lieutenant nodded again and flash stepped out the door.

Upon her leaving the head commander turned to his sixth captain "Captain Okami I expect you and your lieutenant to retrieve her should something happen." The silver grey haired captain gave a nod his neon green looking at the head captain "captains dismissed."

The grey haired captain followed everyone out popping his neck. He wore a sleeveless captains haori the shirt under his haori was also sleeveless on his lower arms he wore arm guard that connected to a pair of fingerless gloves his mouth was hidden by a mask his feet were covered by black boots.

a small black haired girl ran up to him jumping at him her arms wrapping around his neck the momentum causing her to swing slightly her outfit was the normal outfit of a lieutenant with a pink sash tied around her waist and her black hair curling behind her.

the grey haired man wheezed "Lilith can't breathe."

the girl let go "Sorry Drake, how'd the meeting go?"

Drake sighed "Maka got sent to investigate the new source of spiritual pressure should something happen we go get her."

Lilith grinned "At least she gets away from that boring that paper work."

Drake rose a brow "you didn't do the paperwork did you?"

Lilith gave a nervous laugh "Eh no."

Drake sighed "now I gotta do it just great get out of a meeting and now paper work. "

A white haired young man walked down the street he pauses and notices a knocked over glass bottle of water with a flower in it _"a memorial for the girl that was hit by a car a few days ago."_

Just up ahead in an alley a group of thugs were laughing and telling stupid jokes.

He walked up to the group and grabbed the leader by the shoulder "did you knock that over." he motioned to the memorial

The guy laughed "yeah I did so what it's just a memorial for some stupid girl that got hit by a car."

He tossed the guy to the ground and stumped on his gut before kicking him in the ribs "Respect the dead you son of bitch."

He walked over and set the bottle back up and the ghost of the dead girl appears waves and disappears as the thugs carry their leader away.

He turned and continued home _"My name is Soul Evans and as long as I can remember I've been able to see the souls of the dead." _Soul sighed _"I live in the town with a father and twin sisters not much happens to the normal eye." _

Soul walks in side his house pause in the door way and quickly rolled forward dodging the drop kick headed his way from an older white haired man.

The white haired man smiled "Soul you've finally learned to dodge your lessons are now complete."

"Let's face it our dad is nuts." Soul turned to see a girl with light brown hair sitting with a blond haired girl who giggled uncontrollably "after Mom died I think he lost his mind."

the dad ran to a giant framed photo (Trish from Devil May Cry )"Trish she'd be so proud of beautiful young adults you've become."

Soul walked up to the table "I have to agree Liz he has if he ever had it lost his mind."

The dad ran to the table and hugged Liz and the other girl "Liz Patti you're just as beautiful as your mother was."

Patti giggled and Liz squirmed "Dad can't breath."

Soul went up the stairs and entered through a door dark wood and walked through the darkness and let his body fall face first into the bed toeing off his boots.

Soul sighed "I gotta thank Black Star for saving my ass." he popped his neck and rolled his shoulders

Soul's body slowly fell asleep the pain in this back from the beating earlier slowly leaving he grinned into his pillow.

A voice spoke from outside the door "Shibusen will be here soon."

Soul's window opened with a creak as Maka stepped inside jumping over the sleeping Soul she looked around the room she noticed the piano in the corner of the room along with the large stereo and stack of CDs.

Maka looked over at the sleeping Soul "This can't be it and yet." She checked the device in her hand "he is the source of the disturbance."

Soul rolls on his side throwing something from the bedside table "Liz Patti get outta my room."

Maka sets on the desk watching as Soul rolls back on stomach "he's an odd human I'll give him that."

Soul ear switched as he sat up and looked around the room his eyes fell on Maka "who the hell are you and why you are in my room."

Maka glared "I was sent here to investigate the rise of spiritual pressure in this area only to discover that an adolescent Male was the source next time I hope they send Rangiku for this next time."

Soul nodded "so how'd you get in my room?"

Maka sighed "your window was open."

Soul motioned to the window "okay now leave."

Maka shock her head "I can't do that I was sent here to study you but seeing as your alive that could cause problems."

Soul raised a brow "okay."

Maka pulled a small black pill from her outfit "eat this."

Soul examined the pill "why?"

Maka sighed "it will eject your soul from your body."

Soul hand her back the pill "how about no."

Maka rubbed the bridge of her nose "my job just got a lot harder. "She pulled out a Soul removing glove and grabs him by the ear but nothing happened "how can that be you must have Soul Reaper powers with spiritual pressure like that."

A beeping sound takes Maka's attention off soul "Grand fisher."

Soul clenched his fist at the name _"that's the thing that killed my mother."_

Maka walked to the edge of the window "Stay here I'll be back." she jumped out the window

Soul stood grabbing his boots "Like hell I'm gonna set back and let that thing live any longer."

Soul ran out the door following Maka to Grand Fisher.

Maka stood in front of grand fisher "Grand fisher for consuming the Souls of the innocent your soul is mine."

The beast simply roared at her grabbing at her with its claw like hand. Maka roll slashing off its finger. The beast roared in pain and shot a cero.

Maka rolled "Tenshi surasshu." a white curve shot from her sword hitting the beast's white mask crating it.

Translation : "angel slash" in Japanese

the beast charged at her and open its mouth to eat her when something jumped out and pushed her to the ground out of its path but not fast enough to get away itself the beast grabbed her savoir by the leg and throw him into a light pole.

Maka walked to see who had saved her "you Baka you could have died, I thought I told you to stay put."

Translation : "idiot" in Japanese

Soul chuckled "like that's gonna happen."

The beast shot off another cero Maka grabbed Soul rolling him behind her keeping him safe. maka fell on Soul once the attack hit.

Maka forced herself up on her hands looking Soul in the eye "Go Run get out of here."

Soul glared at her "I won't let you die protecting Me." he reached for the closest thing he could grab a pipe he stood pushing Maka behind him "now I return the favor. " Soul jumped hitting the beast in the head

The beast growled and smacked Soul away like a bug and pinned him to the ground. Maka ran over and stabbed it in the hand. It roared and turned to maka who fell to one knee.

Maka looked at Soul "get over here." Soul ran over and looked at her she frowned "I'm sorry about this."

Soul looked at her confused "About what."

Maka frowned "this." she stabbed her sword into his chest "until further notice I Maka Albarn give you my powers of a Soul Reaper what is your name?"

Soul stood in soul reaper garb a claymore over his shoulder "Soul Evans." He let his full power show causing a vortex to swirl around him

Maka smiled "Go get him."

Soul nodded jumping at the creature cutting it in half with a single swing he stood tall chest welled with pride.

Maka sat against a wall body covered in bruises and cuts her back was burned.

Soul ran over scooping up her form bridle style and headed home.

A man stood adjusting his hat and brushing his black locks from his odd colored eyes.

Hair his hair was black shaggy under a black and red hat like Kisuke Urahara's. his were eye bright red with black for the white part he wore a black t-shirt under a long black coat with red lining a skull badge on the left breast coal black jeans and on his feet were black steel to boots on his hand was Sword Cane with a silver skull on the handle

He absentmindedly rubbed the center of his back "did you feel that?"

A with jagged, side swept bangs. Wavy light purple to her mid waist.  
in stone wash skinny jeans with the legs inside her boots a tight t shirt under a leather jacket down to her belly button .

She rested her head on the man's shoulder "what is it captain?"

The man turned ", call me Cruise but please for Pete's sake quit calling me captain, Artemis ."

Artemis nodded "yes sir."

Three people rose from sleep at the moment Soul was given the power of a soul reaper. All in the town Soul called home all could feel his power.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you start give this a glance art/Aizen-Iphone-motivational-191668237

* * *

Cruise sat pulling on a pair jeans and ignored the nakedness his head felt without his hat walked the desk in the corner and started writing a list. he tossed Artemis her close wordlessly once he heard her move on the bed she caught them with practiced ease.

Artemis wrapped her arms around cruise from behind resting her head on his shoulder "What ya' got their?"

Cruise lifted the paper "It's a list of names I wanted you to retrieve them while, I retrieve Soul I'm quite sure his father will put up a fight."

Soul stood attempting to get back in his body but nothing worked "Are you sure this is how I suppose to get back in?"

Maka sighed "Yes Soul that's how you get back in there's no other way back in."

Soul grumbled "but it's not letting me in."

Dante sighed from the corner a sealed rebellion on his back (It's like he knows) "It because you over loaded your body you're dead."

Soul fell to the floor "I'm dead then how am I here should I be in like heaven or something?"

Maka picked up the book from the desk and slammed it into his skull making a little fountain of blood.

Maka sighed "you a Soul Reaper no idiot you just have to go the soul society for proper training." _"I'm going to be working under an idiot Nanoa now has my respect."_

Dante sighed and hit Soul in the head with Rebellion "Look all you need to understand is you dead so deal with it."

Soul walked over to the closet stepped inside.

Maka looked at Dante "what's he doing?"

Dante shrugged "No idea."

Soul came out dress (his outfit from the second half of the anime) and popped his neck "What now."

Maka sat in the bed "we wait the shop keeper will be here soon."

there was a knock at the door and Dante left leaving them alone.

Dante stepped outside grabbing Cruise by the shirt and pulled him the back yard "Why are you doing this?"

Cruise sighed "I have my orders he was chosen as the next captain from thirteen, you know he's one of the few with enough power to be a captain why are you fighting this?" he sighed "look Kurosaki recommended him and he's squad five."

Dante gripped his sword "He's also an idiot and Married to his lieutenant." he drew his sword "Oni no hanran

Translation: "Demon's Rebellion" in Japanese

Dante's blade glowed red and created a red wave when he swung it. his hands were covered with glowing metal grieves.

Cruise drew the his sword from his cane "Alright then, Shadoukattā."

Translation : "Shadow cutter" in Japanese

Cruise swung his sword and the shadows became swords that moved with his sword mimicking his every strike.

Dante charged sword in a reverse grip. before he could connect his strike Cruise jumped back and blocked with a shadow sword. Dante cut through the shadow sword before holding his sword in the air.

Dante flipped his sword "Hanran o mezame saseru."

Translation: "awaken rebellion" in Japanese

Dante's face became covered by a skull let mask with long curved horns coming from the sides of his forehead he took on a red glow his coat became red wings.

Cruise replace his sword back in his cane "that's the way you wanna play then let's go, Kurutta sekai."

Translation: "mad world" in Japanese

the world shifted into a world that shared it's view from the reverse world from Pokémon. Cruise paced the ceiling swinging his cane like a sword causing the shadow swords attack.

Soul stood from the bed "What's going on?"

Maka stood "Whatever happens stay in this room , and stay this time or I'll chop you again."

Soul nodded slowly his eyes watching her chest "Yeah whatever."

Maka grabbed the book and chopped him again "that's for starring at my chest." she left the room sword in hand.

Maka throw opened the door "Tenshi no odayaka."

Translation : angel calm

a white aura flowed from her sword and in the direction of the fighting. Dante flew from the air landing on bended knee. Cruise stood leaning on his cane.

Maka sighed "Now if you men are done action like children Commandeer is the portal ready?"

Cruise gave a node a tip of his hat "Yes lieutenant the portal's ready and the others are being retrieved as we speak."

Maka bowed "Thank you sir I'll go get him now."

Dante turned "If I hear he of his demise my running you through with Rebellion."

Cruise gave chuckle and fanned himself with his hat "My my temper temper, calm yourself Dante nothing will happen."

Soul walked out holding his sword over his shoulder "Guess I'm off Dad."

Dante smirked "take care of you."

Cruise used his cane to point the way "to the store."

When Cruise walked in three other people sat around a tea table all sharing a confused look.

Cruise walked in front of the group "I'm sure you're all wondering why you here."

a black haired girl held up her hand "why exactly are we here?"

Cruise smiled "You miss."

"Tsubaki." the girl corrected

Cruise smiled "A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." he smirked when the blue hair bot next to was ready to pounce "Easy blue berry ,Tsubaki is here because of her healing abilities."

the blue berry growled "My name is Black Star."

Cruise chuckled "you Black Star are here because of your strength, Zebra over here is here for his abilities with ranged weapons and all of these range from having a strong soul and the blood of a soul reaper as my sure Kid's aware of."

Kid nodded "My father sent my here to learn what be human is like, but I have to ask why is soul here."

Cruise smirked "He's has the blood of a soul reaper and he's a soon to be captain, now everyone this way." he opened a trap door in the floor and jumped in followed by the others.

what they saw a large set of sliding doors Cruise slammed his hand on the ground and the gate opened . Cruise led them through the gateway to reveal a world that looks like feudal Japan.

Cruise smiled holding out his hand "Welcome to the Soul Society."


	3. Chapter 3

Soi fon appear before the group "Lady Artemis ,your aunt wishes to she you ,lady yoruichi told me to get you as soon as you arrived and to bring Captain Cruise with you."

Artemis nodded "Just gives us a sec ,not to be a bad tour guild but Maka can you makes sure they get to their quarter and make sure you future captain makes it to squad thirteen."

Maka nodded "Right away sir."

Maka gave the tour like Cruise was suppose to stopping on occasion to bash her swords handle into Soul or Black Star's heads. she found to thing rather odd the first being that when she struck Soul it not as hard as she would hit Black Star the other being that they had gone in a circle. kid left for his home halfway into the tour no one noticed he left. Maka guided everyone into the common area of squad thirteen (Black Star and Tsubaki will be staying in a guest quarters until better arrangement s can be made) to find two people waiting for them."

the woman smiled and began jumping up and down. she was petite, had dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white glove.

the man began to pace around Soul. he had dark hair and a short goatee. He wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, wearing a thin white headband and white straps around his shoulders, which are tied in a circle at his back.

Maka spoke her voice full a authority "Kiyone, Sentarō, give the captain room to breathe."

the woman (Kiyone) put her head to her chin "he seems awful young and cute to be a captian are you sure this is him."

Soul pointed to Maka "She awful cute to be a lieutenant and she is one what makes you think she got the wrong guy?"

the man (Sentarō) looked at maka "Lieutenant are you blushing?"

Maka hid her face "No and I'm not wrong he took down grand Fish with one swing."

the two hum in response and Kiyone smiled "Sentarō she is blushing she wasn't blushing until the captain call her cute she has a crush on the captain."

Maka grumbled "There is nothing between me and Soul."

the two face each other and Sentarō speaks "She called him by his first name the only lieutenants that do that are close to there captain that means?"

Kiyone smiled "She might fall for him."

Maka led soul away from who she had long ago deemed the crazy people and into his quarters and began showing him where everything was.

Soul sat on his sleep mat "So how do you really fell about me?"

Maka eyed him "I'm not sure yet we don't know if you're worthy to be a captain yet."

Soul laid back "has a human turned soul reaper ever made captain?"

Maka walked toward the door "Only one, Ichicho Kurosaki the captain of squad five, if you need anything."

Soul sat up "What if I need some to cuddle with?"

Maka turned "I'm your lieutenant not your girlfriend ."

Soul smiled as she left "You might be both soon."

Maka quickly went to her quarters and slid against her closed door "why did a part of me want to agree to that." she put her hands in her hair "could they be right, could I actually have a crush on him." she hit her head against the door "I can't get attached what if something happens."

someone knocked on her door "Maka I heard a bag are alright?" she knew It was Soul now one in her squad used her name."

Maka stood dusting herself off and opened the door "No I'm fine."

Soul eyed her "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Maka moved aside setting him in and motioning to the bed where they both sat "It's just I've heard that if a lieutenant get's close to their captain they'll work together better and more work will get done but I don't want to see you get hurt." she looked at his face to see he understood " back when Cruise was stationed as a captain he got hurt saving Artemis he took a cero to the middle of his back there was nerve damage and everyone know that every day he's in a lot of pain and I don't want to get you hurl like that. it know that if I get to close and you get hurt I'll carry that guilt for the rest of my life."

Soul smiled and pulled her to him "It's not that you don't want me hurt it's that your afraid they might be right and you don't know how to deal with it."

Maka looked at him "How did you?"

soul smiled "the distance you were stand for me when you did the tour nor hitting me as hard as you hit Black Star and the look in your eyes when I asked if you wanted to cuddle."

Maka moved up and laid down "What ever no go to sleep you must tired and I have take you to the academy tomorrow."

Soul repeated her actions "alright then."

Maka glared at him "What are you doing."

soul turned on his side facing her "Going to sleep."

Maka turn away from him "I meant in your own bed."Maka turned crossing her arms

Soul turned to face her and removed his shirt "well am already here."

Maka stared at him _"Oh god he's hot." _

Soul snapped his finger his fingers in front of her face "Maka are you okay."

Maka turned away from him "Just go to sleep. "she felt Soul shift and sighed.

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka and pulled her to him. without thinking Maka moved closer to soul as sleep took them both."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka had to drag Soul out of squad thirteen literal drag him by the shirt . He heard the word school and froze solid. halfway there Soul came to and began pleading.

Soul was begging "Come on Maka don't make me go."

Maka sighed "You gotta do it Soul everyone does."

soul closed his eyes "Please don't make school's boring why can't you just teach me you had all thoughs books in your room."

Maka continued to drag him "Because there are things I can't teach."

Soul smiled "Maka I didn't want to play this card but as your captain a command you to let me go."

Maka smirked "Sorry I can't do that you're not my captain yet."

Soul grumbled and allowed himself to be drug "So what can I order you to do and what can't I?"

Maka thought a moment "you can't order me to have sex with you or anything like that?"

soul laughed "It wouldn't be right if you didn't want it."

Maka smiled "That chivalrous I guess now come on."

a voice from above them "Lieutenant would like some help with your burden?"

Maka bowed "thank You captain Komamura."

"hey what are you?" Soul grumbled as Captain Komamaura threw him over his shoulder and started walking the other way.

Maka chased after him "captain Komamura that's my new captain."

Komamura grabbed soul by the shirt "this is him he's awful small isn't he." he looked him over "you seem familiar who's your father?"

"Dante Veil ,Mr. wolf guy."

Komamura laughed "No wonder you looked familiar oh those were the day."

Maka sighed "Captain Komamura may I have my captain back?"

a orange haired young man flipped from the roof on the building above them "So we shall be rivals like our father before us."

Soul sighed still being held by komamura "Who the hell's that?"

Komamura sighed "My youngest son."

Drake ran from an alley "Roy what's father tell you about ambushing people?" he noticed Maka "Oh hey Maka this the guy he's kinda puny."

Soul squirmed "I'm not puny you're both just huge, what is your relation to my lieutenant?"

Maka smiled "Soul are you jealous?"

Soul grumbled "No can't a just ask a question?"

Maka smiled _"I have an idea."_ she turned to Drake "I'll take up your offer about dinner and we'll see where that takes us you never now since you are the strongest soul reaper our age."

Soul freed himself "that's it you me right now we'll see who's strongers."

Maka smiled and backed away _"I knew that would do it, but why did the idea of me having dinner with Drake make him snap?"_

Drake grew his sword "Alright then let's go."

Soul charged sword drawn and about to strike when Drake blocked and sent a kick toward his gut. Soul slid back and ran toward the wall jumped and ran along it and jumped off aiming a kick at Drake's head.

Drake grabbed Soul by the leg "You'll have to do better than that."

Soul kicked Drake in the back of the head "You left yourself open."

Drake shook off the strike and tossed Soul away "try harder."

Soul was about to attack again when Drake held his sword with both hand "Kōri ōkami tsume."

Translation: "ice wolf claw" in Japanese

Drake's hands were gloved in ice the tips like wolf claws.

Soul laughed "you think you're the only one that can do that, Kyōki kattā."

Translation: "Insanity Cutter" in Japanese

Soul's blade glowed black the shadows dripped from the sword like blood. Soul jumped up and swung at Drake only to have Drake grab his blade like the shadows had no effect his other hand grabbing his throat.

Drake held Soul up by the neck "you lost admit it."

Soul growled "Never."

Drake tightened his grip "Say it."

soul growled "Not on you life."

Maka ran over and tore Drake's hand away "You're gonna kill him stop it."

Drake tossed Soul away "He isn't worth fighting again he's weak he has no technique."

Soul tried to get up "I'm not done."

Captain Komamura grabbed his sons "But he is."

Maka sat next to Soul and help him sit back down "you did well he's one of the strongest captains I'm proud you lasted that long."

Soul leaned his head on her shoulder "I'm so sleepy."

Maka smiled "You used a lot of energy in the fight just rest okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Drake made it around the corner before he staggered and began to cough his eyes went wide at the blood on his palm.

Roy ran over "bro you okay?"

Drake growled "Roy shut up I took a kick to the head my ears are still ringing."

Komamura placed a hand on his shoulder "it's acting up again?"

Drake nodded "Yeah I put too much power into that fight." _"The disease of my true father will end me." _

Komaura sighed "Rest will you can."

Drake nodded and began to walk away followed by others.

When Soul awoke he was in a moderately sized room with a table three chair two on one side and one on the other. a large chalkboard hanging on the wall between two windows.

Soul looked around "Where am I how'd I get here?"

Maka appeared in the door way and walked toward the chair at his side "you're in Class I carried you here after you fell asleep." she sat with a wooden sword across her lap "the teacher will be here soon."

a few minutes later a tall man entered wearing a captain's inform for squad five. His hair was bright orange hair a large cleaver style sword was on his back.

the man spoke in a relaxed tone "Hi my name is ichigo Kurosaki myself and my lieutenant." he looked to the door "Rukia get in here."

Said Lieutenant waddled in "Cut me some slack strawberry you're the reason I'm pregnant." she sighed "Maka if you would."

Maka stood up and left the room and returned a moment later with a more comfortable chair helping Rukia into it "Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo sighed and took the wooden chair (meant for him to sit on) and used it to prop up Rukia feet.

Rukia smiled "My sweet strawberry."

Maka sat with a concerned look "Kurosaki-sama aren't you suppose to be on bed rest?"

Sighed "If I let Ichigo come here alone nothing would get done."

Maka nodded "I came to make sure soul stayed."

Ichigo stood "Let's jump right in I don't want to be her and obviously you don't either and if I get this down quick enough I'll buy you lunch so let's begin."

Soul followed Ichigo outside his hand grasping his sword as they walked.

Ichigo stopped and turned grasping his own sword "I know you can use shikia let's see if you can use bankia." he drew his sword "Tensa Zangetsu."

Translation : " Heaven Chain Slaying Moon"

Ichigo's sword took on its bankia form. He now wore a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. he wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Became more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. His sword's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

Soul drew his sword "then it's my turn then." he took a breath "Oni no kyōki."

Translation : "Demon's Madness."

his jacket became a cape the looked folded bat wings the rest of his appearance was covered by black armor his sword turned pure black with a red handle a red pentagram held the cape on.

Ichigo smiled "You did it I knew you could now who wants lunch."

The group of four sat around a table for hours into the early evening as Ichigo told the stories of for his battles.

Soul sat down his cup "You mean to tell me you but all of your power into one attack and lost all of your powers then how are you here?"

Ichigo chuckled "My power came back slowly."(I not to sure how he got his powers back roll with me here)

Rukia smack him in the arm "Slowly is right it took seventeen months."

Ichigo stood helping Rukia up "we need to be going It's someone's nap time." he lift Rukia up and into his arms and walked out."

Rukia began to beat on his chest "Ichigo I don't want to take a nap."

Ichigo sighed "It's better for the baby."

The meal just became awkward for both of them neither wanting to speak first.

Soul picked at his meal "So today was nice ?"

Maka sighed "I had fun with you it wasn't like I thought it would be?"

Soul smirked and crossed his arms "How'd you think it would go?"

Maka laughed "I thought I'd end up having to get you out of some kind of trouble."

Soul laughed "It's funny because I thought today would be like a date."

Maka gasped "a date why would you think that?"

Soul smiled "I spent the day with a pretty girl how else should I describe it?"

Maka cover her mouth to hide her smile _"He called me pretty." _she shrugged "I don't know."

Soul stood holding out his hand "Will you allow me to walk you back to the barracks.

Maka stood tenderly taking his hand and he walked her back to the barracks.

They stood between their room Soul cupped Maka's check slowly as he spoke "I want to thank for making my life a lot less boring."

Maka eyed him "What you?"

Before Maka could finish her question Soul lips were on her's without thinking she returned the kiss. Soul pulled away smiling at her and kissed her hand and turned toward his room.

Maka grabbed his arm "No my room my bed's big enough plus I like sleeping with you around me."

Soul smiled and followed her into her room and laid down be her wrapping himself around her like last night.

Soul kissed her head "Night maka

Maka moved closer to Soul "Good night Soul."


	6. Chapter 6

Sentarō and Kiyone had been looking for their new captain since sun rise (5 am) and found no sign of him they looked at each other in panic.

they grabbed each other by the shoulders and spoke in sync "Maybe Maka's seen him?" creepy smiles appeared on their faces.

they quickly tiptoed to the Lieutenant room and slowly pull the door open as the speak "Maka have you seen?"

Kiyone slapped her hand over her partners mouth "Silence you idiot his in her bed."

Sentarō spoke through her hand "It seems she wants him there."

Kiyone pulled her partner away "just like we predicted.

Maka appeared and hit them both over the head "Your captain is sleeping shut up or get away from my door."

they nodded and flew "Yes lieutenant."

Maka sighed "Idiots waking up my pillow." she looked back to the bed and saw Soul sitting up "Lay back down I'm going back to sleep."

Soul shrugged "Okay." he laid down as told.

Maka curl back on top of Soul "Lay still."

Soul rested his hands behind his head "you know there's something wrong with that Drake guy right?"

Maka nodded "ever one but his squad knows my former captain was his real father he has the illness that his father did."

Soul rose a brow i thought fox guy was his dad."

Komamura yelled from who knows where "I'm a wolf."

Maka stretched out on top of Soul elbows in his chest chin on her elbows "you see I've heard Drake was an illegitimate child only Former captain jushiro and captain Komamura know who the mother was she died in labor Jushiro asked Komamura to take him in know he didn't know how much longer he had left."

soul frowned "He must have been a good man."

Maka shrugged "I never met him I wouldn't know I ran the squad on his order he spent the entire time I was under him in a coma."

Soul thought a moment "If he was that sick why didn't they just make him resign?"

Maka shrugged "I've been asking myself that since I was put here."

Soul smiled "Maybe they knew he was going to die and thought since he was being replaced you could learn to work with him better when they came in."

Maka giggled and tapped his forehead "maybe there is a brain in that snow capped mountain you call a head."

Soul smirked "if I didn't know that was a complement I'd be insulted."

Maka smiled "you can fight you're cuddly and you can take a joke if you could sing you'd be the perfect man."

Soul smiled "I guess I'm not perfect then."

Maka nodded "But you're close."


	7. Chapter 7

Maka Soul and Ichigo had been sent on a mission or to say the truth Maka and Soul were sent on a mission and Ichigo had taken the fact he's suppose to be teaching Soul that he should come along "Should you need help" he said.

Soul and Maka stepped through a wooded area of the soul society the hollow population had dropped dramatically in the past few months due to unknown causes. they reached the location and ichigo froze.

Ichigo's brow became level with his hair "Grimmjow ,ulquiorra what the hell I thought I killed you."

Grimmjow laughed "when you killed aizen and the thing exploded we were able to absorb enough power and put ourselves back together.

Ichigo grumbled out a sigh "so you're both living here killing Hollows ?"

Ulquiorra looked in all directions "yes we are alone if there is something out there they should leave now.

Ichigo sighed "Come out whoever you are."

Soi fon and Orihime step out from the trees "Grimmie is something wrong?"

Soul and Ichigo looked at eat other "What the hell?" Maka was to confused for words.

Soi fon grabbed Orihime by the arm "Time to go." she flash stepped away.

there was a lion like roar as a hollow broke through the trees behind maka and charged at her fangs bared. Soul pushed her out of the way as the hollow's jaws opened and it's fangs sunk into Soul before he fell to the ground in slow motion.

Maka growled and began to stab the hollow to death it's black blood cloaking her hands "die you monster die." at some point her screams turned to sobs "I won't let you eat him."

grimmjow and Ichigo and to pull her off the dieing hollow "Maka enough he's no gonna die." he frowned "although I have no idea what will happen to him."

Ulquiorra looked the wound over "the bite can be healed but you can never get rid of the venom in any case I'd get him to squad four as quick as you can."

Ichigo tossed Soul over his shoulders "Come on your come in with us." the former espada looked at each shrugged and followed.

Ichigo slowly handed to Soul to Maka "I'm going to take these two to the head captain and see what he thinks about their situation I trust you to take care of him." with that he walked away dragging the former espada.

Maka carried soul in side laying him on one the beds "I hope captain Unohana can help you."

Captain unohana appeared in the door way I'll do what I can."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter for those who wonder what happened to Artemis and Cruise when they left the group.

Several days ago

Cruise and Artemis were many things but easily scare they were not and now they were shaking in fear. being called to see Yoruichi was never good for anyone either she wanted to yell at you or convince you to do something dangerous. They were not stupid this was bad if she sent Soi fon after you.

there entered the estate and Cruise had to tilt his head back to see the top "Your aunt lives in there?"

Artemis rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah she does come on she's waiting."

Artemis led Cruise through the estate to where she knew her aunt was with her uncle.

when the door open Cruise fell to his knees and began to bow.

Artemis jabbed Cruise with her foot "Get up idiot your embarrassing me."

Cruise looked at her "You never said Kisuke Urahara was your uncle he's my idol I bought the shop from him."

Kisuke stood cane in hand "So you're the upstart that bought my shop how's the shop doing?"

Cruise rubbed the back or his neck "Well you see it kind of got closed when we had to return here."

Kisuke laughed "Business was always slow come one stand up kid you gonna hurt yourself."

Cruise shot up and gave a salute "Yes sir."

Kisuke sighed "at ease."

Yoruichi spoke "Can we get on with this what I have to say is important."

Everyone turned to face her.

Yoruichi stood "Artemis it's time I began your training and by the time were done you'll be the goddess of the flash."

Artemis sputtered "But aunty I can't but you can't be."

Yoruichi laughed "Aunty isn't dying yet relax but I am getting a bit up there in years so I need a heir to the title so would you like to learn?"

Artemis began hopping in place (cat face) "Can I really ?"

Yoruichi put a hand on her head halting her jumping "Relax yes you're learn but it will take time an patients to master can you do that."

Artemis nodded "I can do it aunty I can I can I can."

Yoruichi smiled "Good come along then." she walked past the boys having a staring contest "Boy come along it's time to start training." the boys followed at a quick pace.

Question for those of you haven't read Neo Spartio who are Artemis's parents and how are related to Yoruichi and Kisuke? if I'll post the answer in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Maka stood washing the black blood from her hands she jumped when his looked in the mirror. The face that looked back at her was covered by a hollow mask. The mask was heart shaped with a small mouth and small horns were the temples would be. She backed away as the voice spoke.

The voice spoke in a giggle "you're both infected let me out let's play with our partner."

Maka stared at the mirror "I not a hollow."

The mask moved as if was smiling "You're not you're special but that's enough for now but I'll be back."

When Maka returned to Soul what she found scared her. his body was bone white his clothes were torn and half of his face was covered by a hollow mask. the mask was round with shark like teeth and horns sticking out from the temples his hollowfied eye looked like a dragon's eye. Maka stood frozen in fear not knowing what to do. Out of nowhere the Vizards came in and forced Soul against the wall.

Shinji spoke "We'll hold you try to talk to him."

Maka walked over as if she was walking on broken glass "Soul I need you to listen to me this isn't you, You need to come back."

Maka knew that some part of him was human when he looked at her "Maka?"

Maka smiled "Yes Soul it's me you can do keep going you're not a hollow."

Love and Rose were knock aside as Soul armed moved.

Kensei tightened his grip on Soul arm " Hachigen we need a barrier I'm losing my grip."

Hachigen spoke as Soul's free arm moved"I don't believe that will be needed."

Tore off the half of the mask "what the hell just happened."

Ichigo walked in a frown On his lips "you've been hollowfied both of you."

Maka looked at him confused "But I didn't get bit."

Ichigo sighed "It was the blood that hollowfied you there venom his their blood when you got it on your hands a small amount absorbed in through your skin." He smiled "that why I call in some old friends to help you control it."

Soul growled "You knew this would happen the whole time didn't you?"

Ichigo chuckled "I didn't know until you were bit I gave these guys a call and they wanted to stop by it's just good they showed up when they did or we would have had to put you down."

Soul said the only logical thing he could think of "What?"

Ichigo sighed "If they hadn't gotten here when they did your inner hollow would have taken over completely and like any hollow." his face became serious "We oucld have had to kill you."

Soul gulped "Noted."

Ichigo smiled "Your free to return to you barracks."

Soul turned to Maka who nodded and the left the infirmary."

When they were out of ear shot Ichigo turned to Shinji "Do you think he'll be able to control it?"

Shinji shrugged "I don't know but if an idiot like you can so can he."


	10. Chapter 10

Soul's POV starting right before the hollow attack.

Something's I can feel it but where is it coming from. there in the trees it's behind Maka. I have to keep her safe. He jump pushing her away from it before I can hit the ground I feel it sink it's fangs into my shoulder it's like a spider bite. As a begin to fall I see Maka become enraged she's screaming something but I can't make it out why can't I move my body? I feel everything shift as I'm thrown over someone's shoulder before my eyes close.

When my eyes open again the sky is dark with black rain and the ground is black and red checker glass. When I look around I see an inverted version of myself stand in front of me.

He spoke in an odd echoed voice "Let's play partner." he had an inverted version of my sword in his hand. he charged I brought my hands up to block and when I did my sword appeared. "What the hell do you want from me?" his response was "Your body." Okay that is not gonna happen.

I was able to push him back but then he began to push back our powers are even. What the hell am I going to do?

I hear someone pleading "You need to come back."

I know that voice "Maka." I begin to push harder not giving whatever that thing is any room to move when I begin swinging my sword. I feel my body again I feel something on my face I move to rip it off only to here a pair of thuds when move my arm. when I final get my normal vision back I see Maka standing in front of me like she'd been crying. Why was she crying? The next thing I know we're walking back to the barracks.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is for Komamura's son who allowed me to borrow Roy.

Drake's POV

I've just come from squad four they told me I have anywhere from a day to six hours. I've decide to go to Las Noches and fight hollows until I drop. I refuse to die without my dignity. I stood from my desk grabbing the paper I'd been writing on and placed into on Lilith's desk weighing it down with the small vas she kept their. It always for some reason had a blue rose. I leave my office heading from place I won't be seen. I'd start this plan when I first found out what was wrong I wanted to wait thinking they could find a cure. They never did so this is my last option. But when I arrive there someone was waiting for me. My father or the wolf that let me in his pack.

I glared up at him "You won't stop me."

He nodded sadly "Yes I know you've come far for one so young I'm proud of you and your father would be to."

I nod not meeting his eyes I shrug off my captain jacket "Give this to Roy for me."

I see him take it like one would pick up a baby and delicately fold it. I walked away after that not wanting to know if was going to cry. I created my portal and leaped through letting it close behind me. I landed in a roll and looked at my surrounding. a full moon over my head and white sand in all directions. nice place.

"Who trespasses on Hueco Mundo soil?" I heard someone yell.

when I looked up I saw a hollow he wore a mask like a bull's skull and an inverted version of soul reaper attar.

He pointed his blade right between my eye I went cross eye looking at it "State you're name Soul Reaper."

I drew my sword "My name doesn't matter."

He did some weird this with his sword and vines started to cover him and at the end of the vines were skulls. Who the hell is this guy? The skulls began to fall forming more hollows oh this is going be fun. I activated my bankai and charged. He backs away as more soldiers form I can't help but let out a laugh as I claw through the soldiers. I start spitting up blood but I don't stop I've almost reached him. I see the vines on his back move and dig into my back I ignore the pain coursing through my body as I meet my mark straight through the chest his body vanishes as I fall to the stand staining it crimson as I roll on my back.

I smiled at the moon lit sky "I'll see you soon father."

Roy's POV

I stood before the head commander and my father I was called her from training what was so important they had to take me away from it? A thought hit my like a truck.

"Where's Drake?"

Father let a sigh and frowned "He knew his time was coming and told me to gives you this."

He handed me my brother's captain jacket "I can't take this."

The head captains spoke in a commanding voice "You don't get a choice as of now you are to take over Drake's squad he left instructions saying just that.

I said nothing as the jacket was draped on my shoulders. I've always wanted to be a captain but u wanted earn not have it handed to me. but since I don't get a choice I'll have to the best I can as a captain to make big brother proud.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu in the ground "Let your hollow out and come at me with all you got don't hold back."

Soul stabbed his sword in the ground "Are you sure we should do this what if I lose control?"

Ichigo smiled as a barrier formed "You mastered you hollow you'll be fine."

(Minor note neither one of them is wearing a shirt.)

Ichigo's skin turned white his hands becoming claws he closed his eyes as his mask form. Soul was reluctant but his skin turned his mask formed and he jumped. Ichigo brought his knee up a hit Soul in the gut. Soul put his hands on ichigo's shoulders and flipped over him sending a kick to his spine. Ichigo stumbled slightly sending kick at Soul knocking him into the barrier. Soul stood charging a cero before firing it of like a move from dragon ball Z. Ichigo leaped back meeting it with his own cero.

Maka had been watching the fight since the beginning her eyes glued to it unable to even blink.

Maka turned to someone tapping her on the shoulder "Yes."

When she turned she saw Shinji handing her what appeared to by a handkerchief "Your nose is bleed Miss Albarn."

Maka wipes her nose and see dark red blood on her hand "Damn it what the hell?"

Shinji put handkerchief in her clean hand "You're reacting to your captain Miss Albarn and had been dripping like a leaking faucet since he took off his shirt."

Maka put the handkerchief to her nose "Oh god this is so embarrassing."

Shinji shrugged "There's no shame in being attracted to someone Miss Albarn not with the way you feel."

Make rose a brow "What?"

Shinji smiled "You care deeply for you captain and you like being close to him but you do not lust for him. That's why you lost it when the hollow got him he was hurt and you didn't know what to do to help him?"

Maka stared "How did you?"

Shinji shrugged "Ichigo told us what happened. I tell you this you aren't the first to feel that way Miss Kurosaki had a lot of times in her past just like that. The point is no matter how hard things get you just have to believe that he'll pull through."

Maka smiled "Thank you Shinji."

Shinji bowed hat in hand "Pleasure to offer you guidance Miss Albarn." he walked toward the barrier "Let's drop it down time's up."

When the barrier was down Soul (still in hollow form) Leaped at Shinji pinning him to the ground with his knee to his chest claws at his throat.

Shinji spoke calmly "Can someone get him off mw."

Hiyori ran over and kicked Soul off knocking him into a pile of sand "Stay away from him."

Hiyori walked closer to where Soul was hand on her sword but Maka in her path gripping her blade "I won't like you harm him."

Hiyori "Did you hit your head or something he just attacked Shinji dumbass."

Maka's mask formed as Maka drew her sword "I won't let you hurt him!"

Hiyori form her mask "If it's a fight you want bitch you got one."

Soul rose from the sand back to normal save for his mask which was slowly cracking away "Stand down Maka."

Maka hung her head her mask shattering as she did "Yes sir but she."

Soul walked over to her ripping off the remains of his mask "Knocked me out of my hollow state."

Maka sheathed her sword head still down "I saw her attack and I didn't."

Soul smiled "its fine Maka I hit the sand nothing's hurt."

ichigo popped his neck "That went well."

Shinji place his hand on his chin in thought "I should say so no collateral damage no bystanders harmed and no one died." Shinji tossed Soul his shirt "Mr. Evans do us all a favor and put your shirt back on."

Soul looked down "Totally forgot I wasn't wearing one."

Maka frowned _"Damn it he told him there goes the free show." _

Soul put his shirt on and shook his pant legs "I got sand everywhere damn it now I need to shower."

At that phrase Maka's eyes glazed over as she began to day dream and her nose started bleeding again.

Soul snapped his finger in front of Maka's face "Maka you okay?"

Maka shook of her haze "huh what were you saying?"

Soul sighed "I mentioned needing a shower and you zone out and your nose started bleeding I think you were drooling to but I'm not sure is something wrong with you."

Maka panicked "We need to go I have paper work and you need that shower." Soul shrugged and follow as she walked away.

Hiyori sighed "She hopeless."

Shinji shrugged "I heard a rumor that they already share a bed."

Hiyori smacked him with her sandal "Dumbass what'd tell you about believing rumors."

Shinji held up his arm in defense "Alright I get I'm a dumbass now quit hitting me."

Hiyori started walking away "Come on Dumbass I need a nap."

Shinji follow whispering under "You sure do bitch."

hiyori grabbed him by the shirt "Just come on the beds to big if you're not in it."


	13. Chapter 13

Soul was ready to kill his grip tightened around his sword's handle he felt the hollow mask trying form on his face he fought it back. He glared at the man that had just waltz in to his office. he was tall and had black hair with white triangles in a pattern that was weird by soul's opinion. he wore standard garb for a soul reaper but he gave off an odd aura. The first thing he did was walk over to Maka and try to start a conversation with her but was ignored. He hears the man say the phrase "come with me and we can rule together." Soul was confused at that rule what? Soul continued to watch the man as the man's aura got stronger dark and became demonic as he was becoming a hollow.

Soul turned to the sound of crash as the man had Maka by the throat and growled "You could have saved yourself you know that Maka but since you refused to rule with me you'll die first."

Soul shot up and leaped over the desk sword set against the man's throat "Get your damn hands off my Lieutenant."

The man laughed "You don't know who I am do you I am lieutenant of squad two."

Maka wheezed "Asura you're the dismissed Lieutenant of squad two."

Asura tossed Maka into Soul's desk "I've heard enough from you."

Soul growled and tossed Asura through the wall in a similar Asura had Maka before "I've had it with you harming my lieutenant is where I draw the line."

Asura drew a gold knife as he stood "If it's a fight you want you got it, Daiyamondo rakurai."

"Diamond thunderbolt" in Japanese

Soul followed Asura through the hole in the wall sword in hand "This won't be a fight it will be a slaughter bankia." The helmet of his bankia form had his hollow mask for a face.

Asura swung his knife and as he swung a clear bolt of lightning shot from it at Soul. Soul jumped as he slashed at Asura. Asura slid back and blocked Soul's strike sending a kick to Soul's gut. As Soul stood Asura shot another bolt of lightning right into Soul's chest revealing the white skin on his chest. Soul charged at Asura and just before the tip of his blade met Asura's heart a portal opened and Asura fell through laughing madly.

Soul took another step "That was anticlimactic." he fell on his face.

Maka came out after hearing Soul fall and rushed to his side_ "please be alright please." _

Maka rolled Soul over and he groaned "Ground hurts face."

Maka smiled "Yes it does now come get up you can rest on the couch in the office."

Soul stood on shaking legs "What about the paper work?"

Maka helped him inside "I'll do it the stack just got bigger."

Soul nodded "Thank you Lieutenant."

Maka smiled "You're welcome captain."


	14. Chapter 14

Asura walked through the maggot's nest grumbling and ignoring the inmates "I teach that Evans for taking Maka from me I'll teach Soi fong for firing me and I'll teach kurosaki for showing me up if it wasn't for him I'd be captain of squad five."

Asura smiled evilly and opened a large sealed door and stepped inside. The room was dark despite the . In lights around the room. In the center of the room was a large block of stone. Asura walked over and felt for a spiritual pressure and smiled.

"Sōsuke Aizen." Asura drew his sword and sliced the stone "It's time for you to see the world again."

When the smoke cleared Aizen stood where the block once was sword held in defense unharmed. Aizen dust the rumbled from his shoulders and walked toward the door. (Like a boss)

Asura followed "Where you going I don't even get a thank you?"

Aizen spoke in his normal tone "If we are going to do battle with the Soul society we are not only going to need strength but an army."

Asura rose a brow "Coming from the one who fought an army single handed."

Aizen replaced his sword "Yes but I defeated by one man, Kurosaki."

Asura followed Aizen as he walked into the main part of the Maggot's Nest "So where are we going to get this army you were talking about?"

Aizen smirked "Look around you this is our army free them all and take them to Hueco mundo."

Asura nodded "But what you do Lord Aizen?"

Aizen's smirk shifted into an evil smile "I'm the distraction."

Ichigo sat half a sleep at his desk "It feels like the paper work's double sense Rukia took maternity leave."

Rukia came in and placed a hand on his back rubbing small circles "Ichigo come to bed youcan finish tomorrow you're dead on your feet."

Ichigo stood with a deep yawn "What time is it?"

Rukia looked at the clock "Close to midnight now come on."

Rukia and Ichigo made it to their quarters when Ichigo felt it "Impossible."

Rukia looked at him "Ichigo what's wrong."

Ichigo's eye's hardened as he turned to her "Aizen's free get inside and lock the door."

Rukia growled "You should tell the head captain you can't just run of into danger let the hero complex die Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed "Can't it's who I am now get inside."

Rukia frowned and Ichigo ran toward Aizen "Come back to me Ichigo just please come back."

Soul was afraid not that he showed it he and Maka had been sleeping when he felt it. He dress and made his way toward the disturbance being careful not to wake Maka for her slumber. When he arrived he froze their stood Aizen in the flesh. He'd heard enough of Ichigo's stories to know what that man could do and he knew that he wouldn't come back from a fight with Aizen if he fought him alone.

Aizen turned looking Soul from top to bottom "You are not Kurosaki."

Soul gripped his sword "Why would you assume that I'm Ichigo?"

Aizen drew his own sword "Your spiritual pressure matches Kurosaki's."

Soul froze _"I'm going to die here."_

"Aizen ." They turned to see Ichigo sword in hand before he charged

Aizen smirked putting his sword away"Ah Kurosaki it's time you showed up." He simply blocked Ichigo's blade with his finger (Like a boss)

Soul drew his sword and attacked only to meet Ichigo's fate. A portal opened behind Aizen and Aizen back to it before gripping their swords and tossing them away.

Aizen's voice echoed as the portal closed "We will battle in time Kurosaki."


	15. Chapter 15

The head captain had not only called every captain and lieutenant but also ever third seat into his office to discuss the matter of Aizen's escape his words on the matter were "We do nothing."

Ichigo stared at him "One of the soul society's greatest threats is on the loose and you want us to do nothing?"

The head captain nodded "Precisely I need you all on alert for his attack."

Grimmjow growled "I agree with strawberry we can't just sit around and wait for every moment we wait the stronger he gets."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement "I have to agree and add the fact that he has the entire maggot's nest as an army."

The head captain turned "You know this how."

Ulqiorra went stone faced "I was checking on the prisoners and realized they had all vanished."

Soul grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulders and shook him "How can you keep this from us Batman?"

Ulquiorra removed soul hands "If you touch me again I'll cut off your hands."

Renji spoke from within the crowd "We know where he is lets go after him."

Captain Kurotsuchi spoke from against the wall "If those fools wish to go charging to their deaths let them and when they die myself and my new third seat can cut them open and see what makes them tick does that seem like fun Stein?"

A stitched up man next to him chuckles "It does captain which do you think will die first?"

Kurotsuchi laughed "If I had to guess it would either be the white haired one or the one covered in tattoos."

Soul and Renji glared and pointed to each other "What I'm way stronger than him."

Maka pulled Soul away from Renji "I know you're stronger than the tattooed monkey."

Reji turned "What'd you call me blondie?"

Maka laughed "You heard me monkey."

Byakuya sent his lieutenant the 'back down bitch 'look "Evans control you lieutenant."

Soul shrugged "I don't know I think she can train your monkey."

Renji growled "I am no man's monkey!"

Soul laughed "But you just admitted you're a monkey."

Renji spoke through clenched teeth "You smart ass bastard Roar."

Byakuya sighed and slapped Renji across the face "Zabi bitch slap.

The head captain sighed "You all dismissed."


	16. Chapter 16

A of cloaked figures stood on a roof as a mob of Soul Reapers planned their attack on Aizen. The groups shouts could be heard throughout the soul society they spoke of rebellion against the head captain.

The woman turned to face the man "These fools are simply asking for someone to kill them this will get us nowhere."

The man sighed "it takes a fool to convince a fool from being foolish."

The woman put down her hood to reveal her purple hair "Let's not keep our daughter waiting."

Soul slid back as he held up his sword blocking Ichigo's strike "You need to calm down getting angry won't help anyone."

Ichigo swung again "I am not angry."

Soul slip sideways "Wait let me rephrase that getting pissed won't do us any good."

Ichigo stabbed his sword in the ground "How does he expect us to just sit and do nothing while Aizen's out there growing stronger."

Soul rested his sword over his shoulder "we need to plan before we act we can't be reckless."

Rukia sat next Maka who was listening to the conversation "He's learning fast isn't he?"

Maka nodded "He has learned a lot in his short time as a captain Ichigo's rubbed off him."

Rukia smiled "He has the effect on people let's just hope he hasn't picked up Ichigo's hero complex."

Maka laughed "He has one of his own."

Rukia stretched "You know this how?"

Maka smiled "He saved me even when I told him to run." She proceeded to tell the story of how she met Soul.

Rukia placed her palm in her cheek "That sound's like when I first met Ichigo gues that means that."

Maka and Rukia shared a look "Men are idiots."

The purple hair woman stood on a balcony "Shimai let me in."

Translation : "sister" in Japanese

Yoruichi appeared in a puffy pink robe "Blair."

Blair smiled "Yoruichi."

The man sighed "We have news."

Yoruichi stepped aside letting them in "What's going on?"

Blair sighed "The lower Soul Reapers are planning to revolt against the head captain."

Yoruichi frowned "That isn't good Mifune what do you think?"

Mifune removed his hood "As the first lieutenant I need to be there to aid my captain and his son."

Blair turned placing a kiss on his cheek "Go we'll be fine here."

Mifune turned "I'm already gone." his form vanished into a blades of grass and was blown out into the night.


End file.
